mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is one of the main characters in the show Family Guy. Like Homer Simpson, he is a lazy, obese, slow, thick-headed drunk but he can occasionally prove to be a good husband and loving father. Peter has often been known to do stupid things such as using his daughter Meg's college money to buy a medieval-era catapult or having a contest to see who gets the last piece of pie in the fridge by making everyone (including himself) vomit uncontrollably. Sometimes his nemesis, the Giant Chicken, comes out to fight him and each battle ends with Peter "killing" the Giant Chicken and walking away, only for the viewer to find out that the chicken is still alive resulting in the cycle repeating in a later episode. Warner's Peter Griffin Warner created the first Peter Griffin character for M.U.G.E.N that people would not react negatively to. It uses Kung Fu Man as a base, with a combo system that the AI hardly ever bothers to use, but if it does, it deals damage a bit too much damage than normal. Despite it's small flaws, it widely surpasses the quality of what Actarus produced with his version. Judgespear's Peter Griffin An edit of Warner's Peter, Judgespear makes Peter into more of an Marvel vs Capcom (MvC) Styled Character, with quickly chainable combos and aerial combos (Aerial Rave). His attacks are mainly the same as Warner's version, but with some updated animation transitions and well-balanced and has some special intros with some other characters that Judgespear has made. It is also much stronger than Warner's version. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch 'Specials' Peter Uppercut (D, DB, B, a) Bottle Toss (D, DF, F, a/b) Fart-Douken (D, DF, F, x/y) Power Head-Butt (D, DB, B, z) Darkspindoctor Peter-Exclusive Falldown Attack (Hold a for 2 sec, release) Power gauge charge(hold b+y) 'Hypers' Anal Torch (D, DF, F, x+y) (Requires 1 power bar) Ipecac Attack (Nausea Nightmare)(D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) (Requires 2 power bars if Judgespear's and Luigimaster's, 1 power bar if Warner's) Steroid Man (D, DB, B, x+y) (Requires 1 power bar) Raging Peter Pound(D, DB, B, a+x)(Requires 2 power bars)(Darkspindoctor Peter V1.1 and above!) Mudkip Counter (Requires 1 power bar)(Luigimaster's Version only) '' '' A.N.N.A Collider(Requires 2 power bars if Luigimaster's 1 power bar if Warner's) Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken(Requires 3 power bars) (Luigimasters Version only) '' '' Luigimaster's Peter Griffin This Peter is a edit of Judgespear's Peter which added more like an MvC character, adding aesthetics such as MvC Hitsparks, Air Dashes, and a recovery roll. a Mudkip super as a guard counter and a Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, an instant kill-last resort attack. EvilSlayerX5's Peter Griffin EvilSlayerX5 made an edit to Judgespear's Peter Griffin after he retired from mugen (Like Homer Simpson.) He has brutal and advanced A.I that many characters cannot beat (The reason why this Peter Griffin is called Peter 71113.) DDR's Peter Griffin DDR has also created a Peter Griffin with some specials remodeled (Like Steroid Man being Roid Rage.) It also has a new counter. Actarus's Peter Griffin Before Warner made his Peter Griffin, there was already a Peter Griffin character for MUGEN by Actarus, but all it is is a stolen sprite from Warner's Homer intro where he kicks Peter out of the way. This character is an epic mess; he has garbled sprites, a voicepack that makes him sound like he's talking in a foreign language (with the exception of a poorly ripped Can't Touch Me sound effect,) incredibly buffed stats, nonsensical attacks, and inconsistent hitboxes, making him very hard to take down. In fact, he is so negatively accepted that he is one of the original terrible characters (along with Actarus' Bender and others) that started the "destroy stupid mugen" video fad. It is rumored that this version of Peter was the first retarded character ever made. 20000, a character made by Ironcommando, has an intro where this version of Peter Griffin and the below-par Bender get brutally murdered as 20000 comes onto the scene. Download: http//fanaticmugen.free.fr/index.php?swction=chars#original DarkSpinDoctor's Peter Griffin This is a direct edit of Warner's Peter to include fatalities, flawless victory voices and text, and some new moves. His 3 fatalities are listed below! More fatalities will come with more updates. It is still in progress to be perfect. Visit DarkSpinDoctor's site! Peter Griffin Fatalities (Darkspindoctor Peter ONLY) F, F, D, U --- Killer Headbutt --- All versions F, F, F, U --- Skyward Uppercut --- All versions F, B, F, B, D --- Burning Butt-flame --- V1.1 and above Notes Not much like this Peter, because the only differences between this Peter Griffin and Warner's Peter Griffin is that it has fatalities and has a new taunt (actually old since EvilSlayerX5's and Luigimaster's version already had it.) Mario11766's Peter Griffin Dummy This version of Peter is designed for practice and being beaten on. Useful for training. Peter In A Diaper Has been made by D10D10D10. This version of Peter is a Kung Fu Man spriteswap using Judgespear's Peter's Babality animation and has Morrigan as his icon. Videos Video:Peter Griffin VS Homer Simpson -MUGEN Trivia *Peter Griffin (Judgespear's version) and Homer Simpson (Team SMRT's version) have together a special intro. It also has a special intro against Elastigirl and Lilith where it speaks calmly, then suddenly becomes angry and makes a "the finger". Category:Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters category:Adult Swim Characters Category: Males Category:Humans